


The one where everybody finds out

by badwriterrr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Coitus Interruptus, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: 5 times the GAang and friends found out in about Zukka though 'unfortunate' means + 1 time they didn’torSokka just wants to bang his boyfriend in peace- jeez
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 770





	1. Toph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some fanart i made for this fic :)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693547) by Me xx. 



> Okay so i know Toph is meant to be 11 but i aged them all up a bit so Zuko and Sokka would both be 17/18.
> 
> Also i tried to write in the style that i reckon Toph would think in.
> 
> PODFIC HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129107

The thing about Toph was that she was always quite proud of her gift, sure, she would have been a badass earth bender with sight or without. But it gave her all other kinds of advantages in other facets of life too. She could see better than anyone else ever could. She wasn’t bound by walls or barriers. Nah, though could see everything. From a lie in a un-even thump of a heartbeat, to the distant thumps of the badger-moles. But of course it was prince coal brains and sock head that decided to ruin that for her. Though in all fairness, she had to defend Zuko — at least he was trying to be quiet. Actually no. Zuko was just as much to blame. Neither one of them even thought of the idea of combining their half a braincell to think about at least moving a little further away from her tent. 

And she could see everything they were doing. Everything. Even with her feet contorted, pressed strangely against hear ears to form some sort of connection loop. But alas. The rattling of the stone was inescapable. Two bodies, on top of each other. Writhing around like the idiots they were. It was beginning to melt her brain. Sokka’s obnoxious whisper shouts of praise. Zuko and the strangled grunts. Their heartbeats, thumping in that speedy off-putting manner. 

She was going to kill them. She was actually going to kill them.

It was one thing having to hear Aang and Katara makes kisses noises at one another over breakfast in their fowl juvenile manner. This however… was another situation all together. 

She knew she needed to take action before they reached their… finnaly. Which she most definitely… for all the great spirits… did not want to witness. 

So she stood. Trying to ignore the dull ripples of movement through the earth, and then she found the source. Throwing back the tent curtains, bellowing at the top of her lungs so loud the world around them shivered.

“Shut the hell up!”

And it worked.

Complete and utter silence.

No movement. Absolutely none. She would have thought she had yelled at the wrong tent had it not been for Zuko’s now very faint pulse.

“We… We…We were just…” Started Sokka, scrambling over the sheets.

“Yeah Sokka? What were you dinguses doing? It’s not like I’ve been able to see the entire thing in vivid detail.”

“You…” Said Zuko with a gulp. She imagined him white faced, sheets to his chin in absolute horror. Good. It’s what they deserved. 

“Really?” Said Sokka with surprising conviction.

Toph scowled and dropped her voice low and raspy, “Please Sokka, do that again.”

Zuko took a deep breath in and pretty much disappeared into the spirit realm.

“Now? Do I have to dismember both of your appendages or will you go else were to finish your business?”

There was a very very hastily rustling of the boys scrambling to get their thinks together, and by the sounds of it, Zuko was is hidden fully underneath the bed sheet… Despite the fact that she— ya know— couldn’t actually see him.

“Go far, far away. Preferably on a desert, or in the middle of the ocean, or for the sake of the spirts, take a ride around on Appa. Just go somewhere where I can’t see it.” 

And in a flash and quiet literally a haze of smoke. The two were gone. 

And Toph was about to get a good nights sleep.

—

By morning the boys had safely returned from wherever they had scampered off to the night passed. Well at least Zuko had. She heard him waddling over to her like a penguin seal, coming to slouch a good distance away from her at their vacant and dying campfire. 

“You know, pretty boy, I always you just thought you naturally had a limp— at least now I—“

“Okay!” Zuko sqeaked out, dropping his tea over himself.  
Toph couldn’t help but giggle to herself. 

“Toph…” Zuko said, sternly. In real— prince fire face I have something very very important to say.

“Sokka and I… We haven’t told anyone… You’re the only person that knows… so I…”

“Oh shut it Sparky, of course I’m not going to tell anyone you and sock-puppets dirty little secret. What kind of friend do you think I am?”

“The blue balls inducing, cock blocking kind of friend, said Sokka, remerging from his tent with what she could only assume to be a very very vindictive scowl.

And of course, Toph is not surprised by this in the slightest. After all there is only every one rule when it comes to Sokka.

Don’t get in-between him and his meat.

“I can’t wait ‘till your old enough so I can start bursting in on all your little escapades.”

“Nup never going to happen,” She said bluntly, poking her tongue out.

“Sucks to be you then,” Said Sokka with a defiant humph.

“Well actually Zuko—“

“Toph!” Zuko croaks again, sinking impossibly deeper into the campfire. 

“And hey how did you even know what we were doing. Arn’t you like eight?”

“I’m thirteen you dingbat… And I’m not an idiot, I do know where babies come from.”

A snort and then, “Well actually—“

“Sokka. Please for Agni sake. Shut up!”


	2. Katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 6 am and i can't sleep so i decided to just write this so this may or may not be the worst thing you've ever read
> 
> Also I want to preface with saying that I love Katara to death but she's pretty much Sokka's mum so like... She's a bit protective...

Katara was focused. Well as focused as one could be with the impending date of the Great Comet. She tried to push her mind off it, focusing on the water levitating beneath her hand. She was just about head back inside, when she heard a distant shout— less of a shout and more of a yelp. It was her brother, unmistakably her brother. She stopped raising her brow, wondering what kind of trouble Sokka had found himself in this time. Just before she went to turn around and let Sokka deal with whatever it was, she heard another noise. A groan, a very painful and guttural groan. Zuko. It was Zuko. It was not the kind of groan made in training— no— He and Sokka were fighting— really fighting. And Katara started running. Her heart sinking. Just when she had come to trust Zuko, just went she had allowed herself to see him as more than an enemy. They were louder as she neared, diving though the thickets of leaves that gated the back of the house. Deep grunts as the two battled, panting and the sound of bodies wrestling. 

Despite his skill as a warrior, Sokka was little the fighter Zuko was— what with his years of training, not to mention his ability to blast fire out of his hands. Sokka was no match. She just prayed she could get there in time. The stiff frozen feeling building in her chest. The suddenly pulling back a tall mound of grass she saw them in the heat of battle. Except Sokka was winning, he had Zuko pinned to the ground flat on his stomach. 

And then Katara’s brain caught up with her. 

And it was that moment she decided to pluck her eyes out with a fork when she got back. 

Because very quickly she noticed both boy’s state of undress.

Sokka’s pants pooled around his ankles, his loin cloth askew. He was hunched over Zuko who was completely naked spare for one leather boot. They were moving together, at quite a rapid, forceful pace.

Katara squeezed her hands over her eyes just as she heard Zuko grunt: “ _Oh Agni— Sokka— right there_.”

“Oh my god!” Katara blanched pressing her heels into her eye sockets.

“Katara!” The boys both yelped in unison, rocketing away from one another.

She removed her hands but made eye contact with the sky instead of either of the boys.

“Are you actually kidding me!” She snapped as Sokka fumbled to pull his trousers back on. 

“Katara…” Sokka said slowly, in the same tone one might use with a wild animal.

“What— Why— Sokka, what it Tui and La’s name— What the fuck?” She sputtered gesturing between the two, Sokka slowly approaching her, hand outstretched as to not spook her like an ostrich horse— and Zuko, still completely butt naked searching franticly through the tall grass to find his clothes. 

“I—“ Was all Sokka could spurt out before Katara’s eyes locked on Zuko again, and she was storming for the nude teen.

“ _You!_ ” She shouted throwing her finger at him. Using her free hand to open the water on her hip. 

Zuko’s hands shot into the air in defense, then quickly back down to cover himself. He was positively purple with embarrassment. 

“You know… I was really starting to come around Zuko!” 

Katara glared summoning the water, and elongating it like a whip and shooting it outward at him. Zuko, despite his fumbling was quick enough to doge and throw up a wall of fire, turning what came too close into steam.

She shot out another jet, and Zuko rolled to the ground escaping what would have been a very painful bullseye to his exposed groin. This time throwing an arrow of fire, forcing her backward before she had a chance to make another shot. She pulled the water back and again striking out at Zuko as he tried to extend their distance. Again narrowly escaping, throwing out another ball of fire from his hands. It missed her, but not the dry grass behind her, setting the patch alight. 

“Katara!” Yelled Sokka, putting himself in-between the two, “At least let the man put on some pants before dulling him for my honor. _Honestly_!” 

Katara glared and with a humph returned the water into her satchel. The world around them had quickly caught ablaze which Zuko swiftly put out with a sweep of his wrist. 

“No!” He let out helplessly eyes on what looked to be a chard pile of cloth. 

Fierce blue met fearful amber.

She had really trusted him… After helping avenge her mother, she really thought she had seen another side of Zuko. And yet, here he was… Violating her brother. The fire nation stealing yet another person from her. Her mother, her father, and now Sokka. 

“I… I trusted you,” She said, voice breaking.

Zuko took a deep breath and his gaze met the dirt. 

“He’s my brother… My only brother… and you…”

“Enough Katara,” Said Sokka in a firm voice, void of all humour. 

“He’s from the fire nation, Sokka! He’s the fucking prince! Have you gone mad?”

Sokka took a breath, “Is that really what this is about? Would you really attack Ty Lee or any other fire nation girl if you caught me with them? Or is it—“

She cut him off, already knowing where he was heading, “If they had spent the past three months chasing us around the world trying to kill us, yeah probably.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you… I was just after Aang…” Said Zuko in a muted voice, scratching his neck and looking inconspicuously at the pile of ash that were once his clothes.

“Not really helping, babe.”

“Oh great, so you two are like a thing then?” Her voice like icy daggers.

Neither one replied. Either too scared to admit it or uncertain enough to state it.

“You know what I’ve had enough of this,” She growled, reaching out and taking Sokka by the elbow. 

“Stay the hell away from my brother!” 

She made it a few good paces before Sokka managed to free himself. 

Giving up, Katara stormed away from the both of them, fuming.

* * *

It was nightfall before either of them returned to the house.

She saw them from the porch where she had been brooding. They were quiet, yet hand in hand, Zuko with a large tree leaf to cover his decency. They stopped when they saw her, splitting apart, eyeing one another before Sokka turned and said something to Zuko, the two making their separate ways. Sokka directly toward her. His stubborn footsteps thumping as he neared. 

“Have a good day?” She said with a snaky tone.

“Not as great as I had been hoping,” He grunted taking a seat beside her on the steps.

She sighed turning to her too accepting, too forgiving brother. “He’s fire nation.”

“I’m well aware.”

“Then how can you—“

“Because I love him…” His voice hiccuping. Then catching himself on his own words, “Or at least I think I do— I don’t know. We haven’t even talked about it, any of it.”

Katara rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands, because out all the people Sokka could have experimented his sexuality with, it had to be the prince of the fire nation. And now he thinks he loves him, because of course he does. He’s Sokka. He cares too much for his own good. He’s her goofy prankster with a heart too big for his chest.

“Is it really because of all that? Why you lashed out? Because he’s from the fire nation… and not because he’s — ya know — a dude.”

Very seriously Katara met Sokka’s eyes. 

“Of course I don’t care about that. Is it a shock? Yeah. I guess I just didn’t see it coming, what with Yue and Suki.”

Sokka bit his lip and closed his eyes, it seemed he’d been thinking about this for quite some time. 

“I like girls too though. With Yue and Suki— that was real. I just, I also like guys.”

Katara gulped. “How long? How long have you known? Since boiling rock?” She asked.

Sokka shook his head with a snort. “Do you remember dad’s friend, the one that used to come fishing with us when we were younger. I forgot his name. But him. That’s when I figured it out.”

“Sokka!” Katara chided, “That was so long ago! You’ve known since then… And you— You didn’t tell me. I had no idea.”

“I guess, the only time I ever heard people talk about it… Liking guys… wasn’t in the best light. And I just thought— I was scared you would react like this.”

Katara’s heart hit the foor, and then some. “Oh, Sokka,” She cooed, “Dad and I… We… We’ve never cared about that kind of stuff. You’re my brother, that’s exactly why I’m so scared about you being with Zuko. It’s because I love you. And I— and yes maybe I trust him enough to help us defeat his father, but I can’t trust him with your heart. I just can’t. No one will ever be good enough for you, especially not him.”

“Yeah well you don’t see me chasing Aang around with boomerang do you.”

Katara blushed and pretended to not hear him.

“Yeah well you also didn't walk in on me and Aang doing any of those kind of activities.”

Sokka’s eyes hit his brow. “You can Aang better not be doing any of those kind of _activities_ until you’re much _much_ older. Or I’ll be joining back up with the fire prince to capture the avatar.”

“Says you.” She glares.

“I’ll have you know Zuko and I are adults. We can do whatever the hell we like— I mean, sure it’s not legal, but at least we’re old enough. You and Aang are still babies, so I don’t want to be hearing none of that until many many years in the future— _preferably never_.”

“All right Mr. Adult, why don’t you go write about it in your little diary.”

“It’s an idea journal!”

* * *

** P.s Check out some art i made for this chapter [here](https://badwriterrr.tumblr.com/post/630619502266253312/check-out-this-little-fanart-i-made-for-my) **


	3. Suki + (Hokoda + Katara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a little flip of that iconic tent scene with Zuko and Sokka.
> 
> So here it is y'all

A day of hard-ship and pain ended the only way it could, with tipsy teenagers and a party. The war was over, and the world found new harmony for the first time in one hundred years— and all was right in Suki’s mind. All but one thing. Sokka. Sure they hadn’t ended things bitterly, but it hadn’t been pretty either. She loved Sokka, she really did. But she couldn’t bear the the pain of watching him fall out of love with her. So she cut it off. Yet she was worried. She really was. He had been avoiding her since she ended it after their return from the boiling rock. It hurt so much that it split a part of her in half, she could feel the ache thumping in her chest. And if she didn’t do something about it soon, it was going to rip her apart. She stood by the door, his door, and took a breath. A deep breath. And then another. She could do this. She was a warrior! Why did the thought of confronting her ex boyfriend scare her so much. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened the door. 

“Took you long enou—“

And then she opened her eyes. 

Because it seemed that Sokka was no where to be found. 

Nup. 

No Sokka. 

Just the fire lord lying naked on his stomach, a rose dangling in his mouth. He bit down on it with a sudden crunch as he realised who was in his— _wait no_ Sokka’s— room. _What?_

“Isn’t this Sokka’s room?”

Zuko, now a brilliant pink, sat up and pulled the covers toward him, cocooning himself. 

“It is? Oh! I thought this was my room… Oops…” He sputtered, his voice cracking. 

“That doesn’t quiet explain what on earth you are doing?”

“I— Uhh — Was—“

Suki squinted at Zuko, taking him in.

_Hadn’t Zuko grown up here… You’d think he’d know which room was his?_ And said room had a very distinct smell of oils, which was odd, as Sokka had never been one for fragrances. And then there was Zuko himself. Hair loose but combed, positioned carefully in a rather seductive pose,  and the rose, and in Sokka’s room, and— _Oh._

_ Oh. _

_ Ohhhhhh. _

Zuko gulped as the realisation flashed in her eyes.

“Suki, I—“

“Where’s our water tribe hero!” Bellowed a drunken voice down the hall. 

Both Suki and Zuko went into to full _okay I know you were about to bone my ex but his dad is coming over and I’m pretty sure he hasn’t come out yet_ mode

So Suki took one for the team and leapt onto the bed with Zuko, pulling one sleeve of her shirt off and ruffling her hair.

Zuko, wide eye’d with fear, remained frozen. So Suki forced the covers further over Zukos face.

“Not a word,” she whispered as the doors flung open. In the frame stood Hokoda and Katara. Looking equally confused. 

“Oh, sorry to bother you both,” Hokoda said with a proud chuckle. 

Katara looked less pleased, with a concerned and sightly rage fuelled glare. 

“We just came here to congratulate you— but well, we’ll come back later.”

“Yes, Sokka and I are just a bit busy at the moment…” Said Suki with and awkward tone of voice.

Hokoda laughed again, and moved to close the door when of course— timing as perfect as usual— Sokka decided to appear. 

“Oh hey dad, Katara!” He said cheerfully out of eyeshot. 

Hokoda’s face tilted in confusion and Katara’s face fell into her palm. 

“What’s u—“ And then he saw his room.

“Uh Suki… You do know this is my room right… And who’s that?”

Giving up, Zuko let the cover creep up his face.

And everyone in the room, except for Katara, blanched. 

Suki did her best to fake horror, clutching her chest and scooting away from Zuko. 

“ _You’re not Sokka!_ ”

Awkwardly Zuko attempted to mimic her, “ _You’re not — uh —whoever I thought you were…_ ”

“Nice one Zuko, _real smooth_ ,” Said Katara shaking her head.

Eyes fell on Sokka, who seemed to have turned a ghostly white. Eye’s glazing over. His heart at his feet. And— _oh no_ …

“Oh, right.” Sokka’s words split in half with a tearful hiccup. 

“Could someone please explain to me what is going on? Why are Zuko and Suki in Sokka’s bed?” Demanded a very drunk, very confused Hokoda.

“Isn’t it obvious…” Said Sokka in a very meek voice, and Suki was sure if she could freeze time she could pin point the exact moment Sokka split into a million tiny shards of glass. 

“Why can’t this ever go right?” Zuko said head falling into his hands in exasperation. “I try and do one romantic thing and no no no— the spirits can’t let me catch a break can they?” 

“Wait so this… he gestured to the roses on the bedside table, the lit candles, the hovering sent of oils… was for me?”

“No Sokka it was for you ex girlfriend, because you know how much I love… _women_ …” even saying sarcastically caught Zuko’s tongue in a knot. 

“Zuko,” Sokka preened, both hands pressed to his blushing cheeks.   


“Okay so I’m even more confused now? Please someone explain?”

Only after the shock wave that flashed in front of Sokka’s face, gave Katara the cue to answer.

“Sokka and Suki are no more. Suki and Zuko is not real. And Zuko and Sokka are together, or unofficially together — or officially? I don’t know I can’t keep up.”

“Officially,” Zuko says sternly, making eye contact with Suki. His thoughts just beginning to wonder to why exactly Suki was headed to Sokka’s room at this hour.And then quickly his head flicking to Sokka’s father, “That is of course if you would allow me to — uh— court your son. Hokoda— Sir— Chief…”

Hokoda nodded slowly taking everything in. 

After deathly silence Sokka finally spoke.

“Dad?” His voice doing that thing again where he sounded like he was speaking into a wind tunnel.

With a deep sigh Hokoda turned to look at his son.

“So… you like… men?”

“Yes— but I like girls too. I don’t know I’m still figuring all this out. And Zuko and I— I really like him. And yes he used to be bad but he’s good now I promise. Even Katara kind of likes him. And I know he’s a boy but he did kind of help save the world. I mean he helped save you and Suki! And I know me and my future kids are supposed to be your successors. But Katara has two perfectly good ovaries— and Zuko and I haven’t even talked about any of that. But it wouldn’t mean the end of the family line, obviously. And plus with Zuko being fire lord and all we are going to have to sort something about heirs one day. So like you really don’t have to worry about that and—“

“Sokka.” Hokoda said sternly, “Please for once be quiet. This is a lot to take in already. Not because of — _him_ being a _him_.” He quickly added. “But Zuko will be the fire lord— and thats a lot for one dad to take in in just a few seconds.”

Sokka motioned to say something, then thought better of it.

“Sokka, I love you. You’re my son. Nothing you could do can ever change that. And yes of course I have my concerns. But if you’re happy that’s all that matters. You are happy with him?”

“Yes very much so,” he said turning to smile a cocooned Zuko.

“Well I guess that settles it then. I’ll leave you two alone then,” he said with a smile. Turning away and walking back out the door.

“You are all idiots you know that?” Said Katara before following him out.

Until it was just Suki, Sokka and Zuko left. 

“So…” Said Suki scratching the back of her neck.

Zuko turned to Suki face set in stone, “So now you know why I was here? Why exactly were you?”

Suki flushed then shook her head. “I just came to check up on him. See how he’s handling the breakup and all.”

“Well he seems to be handling it just fine if you ask me…”

“ _Zuko_ ,” Sokka growled and Zuko made a face that told Suki that now was the time to leave. 

Which she did. Very quickly. Squeezing both ears as she sprinted back down the hallway.


	4. Azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I couldn't help myself, i'm a sucker for a good Azula x Therapy. So lets just all pretend she is redeemed.

Yes okay, Azula was well aware that she had issues with personal boundaries. How close she can stand to someone. How in detail she can rant about her plan to take over the world. How much for her sword she can stick into someone. Stuff like that. Especially with little Zuzu, who was one of her favorite little mice to torture. Well not anymore. She was better now. Right? Sure maybe she wasn’t constantly plotting to usurp the throne from her brother. But she was still herself. Still Ozai’s daughter. She still saw the world a little be wry. But she was trying. She was. For Ty Lee and Mai, and even Zuzu— or more so to make sure he didn’t drive the fire nation into the ground. It was hard work. Constantly refraining from shooting a bolt of lightning right through that cry baby water bender’s heart. 

It was the first time in her life when she realized she couldn’t do something by herself. That she would actually require help. And yet she had no clue where to turn. It should have been Ty Lee or Mai. Yet she refused to let them see her like that— like a weakling. She was their leader— their protector. No, she could not go to them.

So she decided to go to the resident expert on emotional control. Zuzu. So she waited. Sure she wasn’t actually allowed to be in his apartments unsupervised. But where’s the fun in that. She waited on his ottoman, pushed out to the corner of the bedroom, his dagger turning over between her fingers. 

She would not wait long. A few minutes at most.

But it did not take long until he arrived. Shoving open the bedroom door with a smack. Two bodies colliding together as the fell inside. 

Azula supposed now would be the time to make her presence known. And yet she could not. She assumed one was Zuko, yet she could not see the other’s face in the darkness. Let alone anything else about her.

“I want you,” said a familiar defiantly not female voice. 

Azula raised her brow. That was new information. A male — another male. Zuko and another guy… who could have guessed? Probably her if she had more time and cared enough to think about it. 

The two were making sloppy sucking sounds as they fumbled over to the bed, a tunic thrown right into her face. 

Then softly, very softly, the unknown man spoke: “I love you.”

And the room went very quiet. 

“Spirits Sokka I love you too.”

There was a quick burst of laughter before they resumed their coitus. 

Sokka. She knew that name. Not that she paid attention to the name of Zuzu’s friend. She was relatively sure Sokka was not the Avatar, he had some kind of stupid name like Aand. She thought about the possibility of the water tribe boy. He was quite attractive when his mouth was shut. What was his name again? Katara? No that was the earth bender… Was he Sokka? 

“I want— need you inside me,” Zuko whimpered.

Another brow raised. Another piece of information, another piece of playful leverage. 

“All in good time, sweetheart.”

_Sweetheart_. She suppressed the snort.

More grunts more, fumbling of bodies. And suddenly.

“Agni, your mouth!” Zuko let out in a feverish spluttered. 

And Azula decided she’d had information and was beginning to understand why boundaries existed in the first place.

She cleared her throat. Heard the room die. And set her palm alight. 

And in full view was Zuka and the water tribe boy, who’s name was apparently Sokka. Zuko on his back, Sokka between his legs. 

Sokka lept up in a-fright when he saw her.

“Really Azula?” Zuko groaned not even bothering to cover himself. “Can’t you see I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

Azula smiled, “I guess I don’t need to worry about murdering your future children so I’m your heir.”  


“Really Azula, that’s your first thought.”

“No of course it wasn’t. My first thought was. I wonder how proud dad would be to see his firstborn now, ya know begging for it up that ass from some water tribe non-bender.”

Zuko didn’t even flinch. Sokka on the other hand, crouching behind the bed, deepened in colour.

“So how long have you been attaching it by the hips?” 

Zuko rolled his eyes not answering her.

“Though I am surprised I didn’t pick up on your particular interests? Is this a new discovery?”

“Certainly not.”

“I’m sure Mai would love to hear all about it.”

“Nice try but she already knows.”

Azula frowned. Mai found out before her? Before his own sister— his own blood.

“Don’t give me that look. If you’re going to try and assassinate me you’re welcome to have a go. You’ll be the fourth attempt this week.”

“Well maybe if you stop letting pretty non-benders and mentally ill sisters into your wing so easily you wouldn’t have that problem, Zuzu.” 

“I suppose.”

“Oh and how could I forget to introduce myself to your little love bug, I’m Princess Azula— I would shake your hand but I’ll refrain.”

“We’ve met,” Sokka said sheepishly.

“We have?” Yes well, they probably had met, but not formally.

“Yeah, a few times actually. You tried to kill me.”

“Mmm that does sound like me.” 

“Do you have a reason to be here right now, Azula?”

“I believe I did. But I seem to have forgotten now. No matter.” She said, cheerfully. Standing off the ottoman and leaving the boys to their vices.


	5. Aang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor babi Aang...

The palace gardens were in fact quiet magnificent, he remembered them from his last visit, the midnight air bridging the fire-blossoms to full bloom. The fountain with is endless stream of indigenous chimes. The fire nation, it seemed, had reborn back into its true magnificent self with the new ruler throned just one week prior. Aang breathed in the cool fragmented air, and sighed into the silence of nature— disturbed abruptly by a ringing crack coming from inside a huge bay window overlooking the gardens. The best room in the entire palace by far. U nnerved, Aang found himself approaching and came to find the shock of finding nothing. Literally nothing. The giant window had completely fogged over. He wiped his hand across and and it didn’t budge, the heat was coming from inside the room. Concern rising, Aang pressed his ear against the window and listened out. Shifting, movement, and then a stricken painful grunt from none other than Zuko. 

Aang didn’t think. He couldn’t. His blood had gone cold as he moved, reaching forward and smashing the window with a gust of wind.

Very quickly he realised something was wrong with his intuitions. Because Zuko, as it seemed, was not in any danger. What was even more confusing was that he seemed to, before having his window smashed in, been hugging Sokka. 

With a breath of relief, Aang sighed and climbed through the smashed window. 

“Hey guys, sorry about the window, I thought you were in danger.” Aang said sheepishly, sitting cross-legged beside the two, still holding one another. Both there faces remained on him, completely frozen.

“It’s really hot in here by the way? Like more than fire nation excepted hot? Good thin I broke the window I guess?” 

“Stay very very still, I don’t think he can see us…” Whispered Sokka, mouth twisted to the side of his face. 

“Of course I can see you, silly,” Aang giggled giving Sokka a playful slap on the back. And Zuko made a very very strange sound before making an even more horrified face.

“Are you okay, Zuko?”

“Yep… Yep I’m fine,” Zuko squeaked sounding very out of breath.

“Well, anyway… Is it cool if I hang out with you guys for a little bit everyone else has gone to bed and I’m bored!” She said, leaning back to lean on the both of them. Instantly they both flinched and in unison shouted. “No!”

“oh… I’ll just leave you too along then I guess…” Said Aang drooping his head and turning back to the window. Heading back into the garden with a heavy heart.

* * *

By the next morning Aang awoke with heavy lids and puffy eyes. Without even registering the consequences he was up and walking down the hallway, ready to right is wrong. He had broken Zuko’s window, he hadn’t expected him to be so mad about it, yet it seemed he was. And Aang could feel it hanging over him. He passed several of Zuko’s personal guards, who bowed their heads in respect and directed him further along the passageway. Just a little bit along, with two burly soldiers stationed on either side of his door, Aang found himself knocking. 

“Come in,” Groaned Zuko’s sleep ridden voice.

Aang did, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

It seemed that Sokka didn’t return to his room the night prior, instead, he had fallen asleep next to Zuko, his entire body wrapped around him so that Zuko was just a mound of black hair. 

“Uh, hey guys.” Aang murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

Both looked up, with confused eyes and pink cheeks. 

“I just wanted to apologize for breaking your window— I’m really sorry.”

“Uh,” Said Zuko sitting up, turning very red.

“Aang what exactly do you think happened last night?”

Aang raised a brow, “Well I guess I thought you were in danger so I smashed the window. But then I saw it was just you guys hugging or wrestling or something and you guys were mad so I left.”

Zuko groaned.

“You have to do it Zuko, for the sake of my sister’s future wedding night,” Said Sokka, half-muffled with his face berried into the pillow. 

Zuko gulped. “Aang why don’t you take a seat… We should probably have a… chat…” He said, giving Sokka the stink eye. 

Aang nodded slotting down at the end of Zuko’s bed.

Zuko ran his hands through his hair thinks desperately what to say.

“Do you — uh — know how babies are made—“ He finally asked. 

Sokka snorted and murmured some joke about Zuko and pregnancy.

Aang was shocked a little by the question, but nodded his head none the less. “Uh yeah, the baby developed in the moms stomach for nine months and—“

“No… I mean how… How the baby gets there to begin with…”

Aang thought for a moment. He had just supposed that the babies just appeared end of story. He hadn’t thought to much about how specifically it happened. 

“Oh spirits help me.” Zuko groaned.

Finally Sokka sat up, looking him dead in the eye and said: “Aang, do you know what sex is?”

Yes he had heard that word before. He wasn’t sure where or why though. So he shook his head.

“Well it’s where… the boy bits… go into the… girl bits— or _other bits_ … and that sometimes makes a baby…” Said Sokka steadily.

Aang was pretty sure he knew what Sokka was referring to with boy bits and girl bits… but that didn’t exactly explain anything— let alone how it had anything to do with breaking a window.

“All right?” Said Aang clearly very confused.

“Well Zuko and I— we… we were doing that— the sex— sex…”

And then Aang’s eyes went incredibly wide.

“Zuko! Sokka!” Aang cheered, “You’re going to have a baby?"  


Both of them let out an array of very loud snorts and chuckles. 

“What?” Asked Aang.

“Sorry Aang… It’s just… We’re both guys so— Zuko doesn’t have the _girl bits_ to make a baby…”

“But then… Why were you doing it?”

Long pause, a very disgruntled Sokka. 

“Because it kinda feels— a little good…” Said Sokka unsure of himself. Earning himself a smack on the wrist from Zuko, “A little good?” He snorted, sounding offended. 

“Oh right… So can only couples do it or anyone like you guys?”

More silence.

“Aang, Sokka and I— We’re more than friends… I— I like him in the way that you like Katara.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Oh and Aang,” Sokka said, leaning forward, “a word of warning! If you have sex before marriage, especially with Katara. Your bits will shrivel up and fall off— it’s very painful.”


	6. Sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i've never written smut before so... i'm sorry ya'll...

Sokka was a pretty busy man nowadays, what with being the southern water tribe ambassador and (as Zuko’s councilmen put it with they thought he couldn’t hear them) the concubine to the Firelord. He had to prove himself twice over, what with everyone thinking he slept his way to all his privilege. Which, okay, maybe was a little true seeing as none of the other ambassadors slept in the royal chambers and could say anything they wanted to his majesty without risk of repercussions. But hey, the other ambassadors also didn’t have to put up with having a semi-sexless relationship! Zuko’s mounting fire lord duties had really taken a sledgehammer to their life in the bedroom. And sure, he loved Zuko, he’d take what little of him he could have. But jeez, he was eight-teen for spirits sake— a man has needs! His cool was seriously dwindling with the lack of times he had to see a naked Zuko prostrated in front of him. He’d reached such a state that even Katara had noticed something.

She had sat him down during one of her visits, and asked him sternly, “What is going on with you?”

Sokka sighed and dropped his head in his hands, “It’s me and Zuko.”

“What's wrong?” She said softly, then her voice hardened, “he hasn’t done anything to you has he?”

“No of course not… nothings wrong per se.. it’s just… well… since he became firelord and all Zuko and I haven’t— exactly had any real alone time… I mean there was once— but then Aang burst in and ruined it…”  


Katara’s face soured. “Gross Sokka.”

“Come on Katara, you know that banging Zuko like 90% of my emotional control.”

Katara shook her head. “I’m going to pretend I never heard that.”

“Well, I’m serious! Like seriously serious! Like is it even healthy to have all that built up in me? Like what if I die? What if my balls just explode one day and I die? Huh? How are you going to feel?”

“One, Sokka you’re absolutely disgusting. Two, you are not going to die.”

“You don’t know that!”  


Katara didn’t bother gracing him with an answer instead she scowled and shook her head, saying “You’re an idiot.”

“I don’t know what to do! I’m kind of dying here! It’s been four weeks! Four weeks Katara! The last time was when you walked in on us! Thanks for that by the way.”

“You’re a pig.”

“It isn’t like I haven’t been trying either. Whenever we have any time to spare someone always interrupts. First Suki and dad, then Azula, then Aang! I can’t catch a break!”

“Here’s a concept? Lock your door?”

“The spirits just have it out for me.”

“Or maybe its Zuko’s ancestors, maybe they have something again you defiling him in their sacred home.”

  
Sokka humphed and folded his arms. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but Aang and I were planning on going to ember island this weekend to watch he plays. How about we take Toph and the others with us. That you and Zuko can have your alone time.”

Sokka’s face lit up, standing and crushing Katara in a hug. 

“You’re the best sister in the world.”

“Get off me! Weirdo!”

* * *

Sokka shut his bedroom door behind him with a playful smile, “They’re gone.”

Zuko, who had been sitting on the bed, mulling over a report, looked up, eyes sparkling, “Finally!”

“Finally,” Sokka echoed stalking over to the bed already tugging off his shirt and flinging it across the room, grabbing Zuko’s face and crushing their lips together. 

And yes. Yes. This was what he needed.

Zuko’s mouth opening into the kiss, allowing a tongue to venture inside. Breaking away so Sokka could press open-mouthed kisses to his jaw and cheeks. “It’s been too fucking long,” Zuko groaned, allowing Sokka to craw on top of him, slotting neatly between his legs so their hips were pressed flush against each other, Sokka could feel how hard Zuko already was. His thigh wrapping around Sokka’s waist. His hand venturing up Zuko’s tunic, finding the hard muscle there and then traveling to his hips, and lower, squeezing his ass through the fabric. Feeling his composure rise, Sokka pulled Zuko’s tunic up over his head and his trousers down to his ankles. 

And fuck. 

His cock, hard against his stomach, his ass in its usual round magnificence. He couldn’t help himself. He lent down and kissed he underside of the muscle there. Using a free hand to capture Zuko’s ankles and hold them high above his head and bit down on his ass before venturing to kiss his hole. He was so tight. So fucking tight, even around his tongue. Even as Sokka slipped a saliva soaked finger into him. 

Zuko cursed, running his hands through Sokka’s loose hair.

“You want me here?” Said Sokka, breathless, encapsulated by the heat around his fingers. 

“Please. Please. I need you.”

“Your wish is my command, my lord,” Sokka smiled, sliding back between Zuko’s legs, kissing him, which was a testate to just how much Zuko loved him. Grinning, he pulled away to spit into his palm and rub his leaking cock. Positioning himself at Zuko’s entrance. He grabbed Zuko's wrist and pinned him down, forcing Zuko to let out the most sinful noise Sokka had ever heard. His legs now hooked around Sokka’s neck, he pushed inside. Slowly, carefully— increasingly aware of how tight Zuko’s body was. 

“Fuck!” Zuko all but shouted. “Were you always this big?” He said half to no one.

“Shh,” Sokka hushed, face falling over Zuko’s, their noses pressed together. “I’ll go slow I promise.”

Zuko shook his head, scowling, “Don’t you dare.”

“I don’t want to hurt you?” He said hesitantly.

“Sokka, i’m serious, if you don’t fuck me like your life depends on it. I will have you publicly executed.” 

Sokka chuckled, “Aye aye, captain.” And he bottomed out. And almost instantly, pulled out again. 

“No take backs?” He snorted. Before thrusting hard into Zuko, to his credit, tried to mask the noise that came out. He tried to hold in that ear-splitting heavenly moan. But to Sokka’s credit, he knew Zuko’s body far too well. So when he pulled almost all the way out, and then went directly back inside. Zuko did less well preventing that helpless cry, fingernails pulling down his back leaving ribbons of red in their wake. 

Sokka shuddered, kissing at Zuko’s neck, sucking and biting and licking up to his jaw. Leaving stains of red and purple.

“Spirits you’re beautiful,” Sokka mumbled into his ear. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he was saying. “I want every inch of you to be mine. Do you know how hard it is to focus in a meeting when all I can think about is your pretty mouth on my dick?”

Sokka thrust harder, forcing Zuko to grab onto his shoulders for support. 

“I fucking love you so much, Zuko.”

Zuko tried to speak, tried to reply, tried to say it back but he was too busy reacting to Sokka’s body to get any words out. 

“I mean look at you— look how good you are for me, baby. Taking all of me— making all those pretty sounds.”

Zuko let out a helpless scream, as Sokka found the perfect angle. 

“Sokka, i’m— i’m not gonna— gonna last— last long…”

“Shh baby, it’s okay. I’m going to take good care of you,” he whispered, then grinned, “turn around.” Then without even allowing Zuko to do it himself, Sokka pulled him out and used his grip on Zuko’s hips to turn him around his pinning his wrists above his head again. And then he was back inside. 

Zuko arched into him matching his thrusts, their body smacking together with and echoing thwack.

He loved Zuko like this. Spread out for him. Completely sure of himself. Free. Helpless to only Sokka.

When he felt his body begin to shiver with a warning, he wrapped his hands around Zuko’s cock and begun to stroke him. 

“Cum for me baby,” he whispered thrusting hard into Zuko’s melting body.

And, as if the following command, Zuko painted the sheets with ropes of his cum. Shuddering with pleasure, letting out another gorgeous plea.

“Fuck Zuko!” Sokka shouted, resting his head in Zuko’s warm neck. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna—“

And he did, with one more thrust he burst. Collapsing beside Zuko, rippling in the aftershock. 

And then, as if on cue. A knock rattled at their door. Without an instant to think, Sokka pulled the sheets over them just as the door opened, revealing none other than Zuko’s uncle holding a kettle of tea.

The man smiled knowingly and chuckled.

“I made tea, would you boys want some?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so this is the end of this little fic! Hope ya'll like it. Feel free to send me any other prompts you may have :)


End file.
